To Our Second Date
by Luafua
Summary: With peace settling into Storybrooke, Killian took Emma out to their second date. "And if Killian was famous for anything, it was reminding his Swan that he had to enjoy the quiet moments. Such as now." Captain Swan. Set after the mid season finale. Spoilers for the episode 4x12. Enjoy reading if you do :D


**A/n: This year, well I promised myself for my anniversary of being on , I will post up five oneshots. They all won't be from the same fandom, but the ideas are most inspired by my five important things in my life. This one is inspired about not giving up, which reminds me of Killian of never giving up on his vengeance (until he met Emma) and then he didn't give up on her, no matter how much she pushed him away.**

**Ah! The feels!**

**My first Captain Swan story for one of my oneshots of 2015. Okay *Cracks knuckles but fails miserably* Let's see if I can pull this off. **

**Warning: Possibly Occness... leave me alone!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Once Upon a Time. If I did... okay we won't start there...**

**To Our Second Date**

Killian Jones never thought that he would fall in love again after his Milah was taken from him by the crocodile himself. Then again, he didn't really expect Belle of all people to help him when his heart was beating faintly in the crocodile's bloody hands. Maybe it had nothing to do with him (most likely the case), her anger was directed at Rumplestiltskin for lying to her.

It was only a day after was that he learned that the crocodile was forced out of the town line. Which meant his heart was safe, the rest of the world was safe and he wouldn't have to break his promise to Emma.

Unfortunately, Hook couldn't forgive himself for keeping secrets away from Emma. When she shoved her heart back into his chest, she didn't ask questions and he simply claimed her lips hungrily. They had a discussion about it, for a while she was mad at him. But in the end, who would be mad at the puppy eyes that only Killian could form?

Now it was a week later, still no weekly villains, snow monsters or crocodiles trying to make their way back to Storybrooke. For once, Killian thought that this small town filled with magic was almost like the time of his visit in New York.

And if Killian was famous for anything, it was reminding his Swan that he had to enjoy the quiet moments. Such as now.

"Hey Killian?"

Killian shook his head as if dismissing the daydream. He looked over to Emma, the woman that he went back in time for. Heck – Killian gave up the Jolly Roger for this woman. Even though he told himself that he was going to stop chasing after her, he was glad that he didn't.

"Sorry Love," Killian flashed his boyish grin. As promised, the infamous pair went on their second date and Killian thought it was quite clever. Burrowing one of the ships by the docks (Emma was still convinced that he was taking them without permission – yet Killian pointed out that he intended on returning them, therefore it wasn't theft), Killian took Emma out for a sail with a picnic and now they were staring at the endless stars.

Killian showed Emma the stars, much like he showed Henry whenever the lad came along. Speaking of which, maybe Killian could take Henry out for another sail.

Emma smirked devilishly, a rare trait from the saviour. "Don't tell me you're having a senior moment on me now."

Killian's smile dropped into its annoyed glare. While it was cute occasionally, there were still boundaries that she could cross – such as his age. At least he wasn't showing any grey hairs.

Yet.

However, his smirk crawled back and Killian went back to looking at the stars. "I was just thinking about what David is thinking at the moment – we're alone on a burrowed boat."

Emma scoffed lightly and she reached for his hand. Now Killian knew Emma as the withdrawn type – so the feeling itself was nice. "Well... at least I got my own place now. All we need to do is actually pack up and move in."

"Didn't realise that you were so eager Swan," Killian confessed cheekily. As the saviour rolled her eyes at the immaturity of her favourite pirate, Killian poured out the drinks and offered it to her. Emma took it gratefully and before she could drink it, Killian prepared a mini toast.

"To our second normal date – also known as our fifth date as the saviour and the devilishly handsome pirate." He referred to his earlier joke about the ice wall that Elsa formed, what seemed like a lifetime ago. As Emma took a drink from her glass and pulled it away, Killian used this opportunity to steal a kiss from the saviour.

She wasn't startled and she took the kiss gratefully. For now their problems were gone, but in five weeks they were bound to fight the Queens of Darkness and the Crocodile. Killian was definitely going to take this quiet moment as a sign to spend his life gratefully with the ones he cared about.

**A/n: Can I confess that I love the thoughts of sassy Emma? It makes me cackle evilly... I admit, I was stuck whether to do Klaroline... but then I looked at Killian's sad face and my head exploded. Damn it Killian Jones, you had to be attractive... Captivo. **

**21/01/15**

**Please review**

**Ciao!**


End file.
